Red vs Blue vs Shibusen
by Saravv75
Summary: When the red and blue teams wake up in a strange forest, new adventures begin. Crappy summary,I know, but bare with me. I'm going to update this depending on how many views/reviews I receive. I hope you guys really enjoy it. Rated T for cussing and gore possibly. No pairings... yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't posted here in a while. But, I have been writing different stories for different fandoms. Haven't posted any yet... **

**Ok. RvB x Soul Eater. **

**Um, so Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for the writing here. I hope I portray the characters well enough to make it seem possible for something like this to happen. Hope the chapter here isn't too short for your disliking. **

**Uh, so here we go.  
**

* * *

"I see, so these new students don't know anything about weapons or meisters? " Maka questioned. She stared at the mirror which held the reflection of the great Lord Death. His wavy form nodded in reply.

"Yep, yep, yep! That's correct. And I expect that you and your friends will assist in helping them understand the concept? That is if you don't mind... "

"**I MIND**. " Soul shouted out loud, only to have a large dictionary brought down on his head. He fell to the floor, a spout of blood shooting up from his head. Today, Lord Death had just reported that new students would be arriving to the academy. Not just one or two, a lot. Somewhere around nine, at least.

"We'll be glad to help the new students, Lord Death. " Maka smiled.

"Good, great! Thanks for your help, kids. Kiddo is waiting out front to greet the students so you can wait with him if you like... " Maka nodded.

"We'll do that right now, sir. " Lord Death nodded in return and disappeared off of the screen.

"All right, get up, Soul. We've got business to attend to. " Soul only groaned in return to Maka's command, forcing her to drag him across the ground and out to the hallways...

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest near Shibusen..._

"Ah god... Ow. " Church groaned and rolled on his side. What the hell was with his head right now? He thought he'd be used to sleeping on the floor of the base by now. Wait... grass? When we he outside? Church's eyes flashed open and he immediately sat up.

"HOLY SHIT. " He shouted. He was in the middle of a forest. How? He used to be in a canyon, there weren't any forests there! There weren't a lot of bodies lying there either. There was so many things wrong about this, Church couldn't understand anything. One of the bodies lying on the floor groaned and rolled over.

"UUUUUGHH. Church, go back to fucking sleep. " It shouted. The voice was obviously that of Tucker's.

"Yeah, man. I'm not gonna have enough energy to get up and write in my diary early if you keep on shouting like that... " Hold on, the Red Team wasn't here, was it? Oh crap. Church stood up, fully energized from the surprise.

"Tucker... Tucker, open your eyes, dude. " Church demanded.

"How about no, and fuck you. Go back to sleep. " His teammate replied in frustration. Church shook his head, walked over to Tucker, and kicked him in the back.

"OW! " He shouted and got up, glaring at Church. "What the hell was that- " He stared around. Church crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh crap. "

* * *

"Ok, is everyone up? " Church questioned as the other teens surrounding him shuffled around into a half-circle. Both the Red team and Blue team were here including Tex and Doc. So in all, that was about 9 of them grouped up together. A rare sight, might I add.

"Church, I'm scared. " Caboose said in his idiotic voice.

"Caboose, Shut up. " Everyone said unison.

"Ok, any idea where we are? Anyone? " Church questioned. Everyone was completely silent. Caboose than raised his hand...

"Caboose, I swear to god, if you say Aquestria, I will kill you. " Caboose quietly lowered his hand.

"You know what, how about we split up? Maybe than we can cover some ground and find out what's up with this place. " Tex suggested.

"Ok, one question first. " Sarge announced. Everyone turned to look at him. "Where the hell is my shotgun? "

"Gone. Like everyone else's weaponry and armor. " Tex responded. With that questioned answered, the groups were split. The red team and Doc. The blue team and Tex. Tex and the blue team went off in the right direction while the other group went off in the left.

_Blue Team_

"This place is freakin' hot! I'm not even wearing my armor out here! " Tucker shouted.

"Hay chicka bum bu- "

"Don't you dare, Caboose. "

"Tucker, stop threatening Caboose. Caboose, Church, shut up. " Tex demanded. Church glared in confusion.

"What?! I didn't even say anything! "

"Ya just did, now heed your commands, private. "

"Private?! I'm the leader of this team, so what are you doing marching in front of the rest of us?! "

"Guys this is no time for a lover's quarrel. We need to get out. " Tucker said, getting in between

"Here! I will ask this nice looking person for directions! " Caboose than walked toward a large hulking creature standing by one of the many trees in the forest.

"What perso- " Church, Tex, and Tucker froze and stared as Caboose walked up to the unexplainable creature. Without a care in the world, Caboose tapped it's shoulder and began to speak.

"Hello, sir. " He smiled. The creature turned around and glared. It grumbled inaudibly, sniffing at Caboose. Than it grinned and rose one of it's huge arms.

"Oh noes. " Caboose muttered. The creature brought it's fist down, only to miss. Tex had grabbed Caboose and pulled him out of the monster's path. It roared in frustration, blowing the team back.

"SON OF A BITCH! " Tucker shouted.

"SON OF A BITCH! " Church exclaimed.

"MOTHERFUCKER! " Tex grumbled as she hid behind a tree, holding onto the back of Caboose's shirt.

"My tummy doesn't feel so goood... " Caboose groaned and passed out on the floor.

"Damn it... " Tex peeked out from beside the tree. Right in front of her face, stood the huge monster.

"TEX! " Church yelled out. He turned to Tucker quickly. "Dude, I need you to grab me! "

"What?! Ew, dude, that's gay! " He replied, backing away.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant like this! " Church yelled out. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him, and his form changed shape and became solid in Tucker's hand. It was a scythe with a silver handle and a blue blade with black stripes lining it. On the piece that connected the handle and the blade, there was a mark that seemed to represent a helmet.

"HOLY CRAP! That is_ BADASS!_ " Tucker exclaimed, than yelled. He dropped the large scythe similar to the one he had wielded once before.

"Dude?! What are you doing, pick me up! " Church shouted, his reflection appearing in the light reflecting off of the blade.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU MAN?! YOU BURNT MY HANDS! I can't FREAKIN' use you! " Tucker argued back.

"Stop being a baby! Pick me up! The monster's gonna kill Tex! "

"Like I care about that bi- "

"DO IT TUCKER! " Tucker took in a deep breathe and braced himself for the agonizing pain. He clenched his teeth shut as he grasped the handle on Church's weapon form and tossed it at the monster. Church yelled out as he glided through the air, luckily enough, he stopped as soon as he was lodged inside the monster's eyeball. It screeched inaudibly and inhumanly, as it fell backward, already struggling to get back on it's feet. Church's form glowed brightly until it reshaped into his original human form.

"Ew, sick! " Church shouted as he pulled his foot out of the monster's eye socket. Tex dragged the passed out Caboose across the ground while Tucker and Church followed her through the forest quickly. They didn't even have a plan now. They were too terrified to even think about anything accept for the word 'run'. They only stopped when tree brush stopped flapping in their faces and light became a lot brighter.

"What the hell... " Church muttered as he stared up at the large, skull themed structure in front of him. No one said a word, they only heard a "YAHOO" in the distance. Or, what sounded like the distance anyway...

* * *

"Man, don't you guys think this is a great work out? " Donut questioned enthusiastically, stretching his legs with a grin.

"Sarge. Shoot me. Please. " Grif muttered. Sarge sighed.

"Grif, i'm ashamed of you. You couldn't have asked me to do this when we were back at the canyon where I actually HAD a loaded gun?! " Sarge responded.

"Well I have to _WALK_ here. Back at the canyon, I just sit around all day doing nothing. That's how everything's supposed to work! " Grif argued back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be bickering at a time like this. " Donut said.

"For once, I agree with Pinky over here... " Doc spoke.

"You all need a big, fat, sweaty, group hug! " Donut exclaimed, opening his arms out wide. Doc sighed.

"Nevermind. "

"Donut, if you even try to touch me, I can't be held responsible for my actions. " Simmons growled. Donut chuckled nervously and backed away, his arms lowering back to his sides. They were all about to get moving again, but something interrupted that.

"SON OF A BITCH! "

"SON OF A BITCH! "

"MOTHERFUCKER! " Some familiar voices screamed out from afar. A flock of birds took off from the forest trees.

"What in SAM HELL was that?! " Sarge questioned. Then a roar sounded.

"Whoa! Someone must've gotten shot in the throat several times or something! (Too soon, Donut. Too soon.) " Donut exclaimed.

"Hopefully it was one of them dirty blues! "

"But we're working with the blues, sir. If someone got hurt, shouldn't we help them? " Simmons asked.

"No. " Sarge and Grif said firmly at the same time, then looked at each other strangely before shaking their heads and walking on. They would've gotten farther if the trees hadn't started rustling and enormous thumping was heard.

"HOLY SHI- " Grif was knocked into a tree. "Bleeegh, i'm knocked out! " He exclaimed before passing out.

"Damn it, Grif! You weren't supposed to die until I got my shotgun back! But I guess this way works, too. Asta la vista, Grif. You were the worst soldier I ever had the displeasure of meeting. " Sarge announced. Simmons walked over and knelt down next to Grif.

"Um, Sarge, he's still breathing. " He replied to his Sargent.

"Ah, damn it all. " He murmured than turned around only to get hit by the huge creature that had hit Grif into the tree.

"SARGE! " Donut and Simmons shouted at the same time. "Damn it, we gotta do something! " Simmons shouted.

"Wait, I think i've got something. It's gonna sound really weird but it might work! "

"Oh god, Donut, please- "

"No, I mean it Simmons! Just trust me! " Donut insisted. For a few moments they just looked each other in the eye. Simmons sighed.

"Okay, what's your plan? " Donut let out a 'hooray' and grinned.

"Okay, um, first we need to find Doc. " He looked around and than spotted the little piece of purple cloth showing off from behind a tree. Donut waved at Simmons for him to follow while the creature sniffed at Grif and Sarge's bodies. They walked behind a small group of trees to find a violently shaking Doc.

"W-what the hell is that thing?! " He questioned fearfully.

"We can't worry about that, I have a plan. Hold out your hands, Doc! " Donut ordered. For once, he was in charge of a good plan.

"This isn't gonna be something gay is it? " Doc questioned with a sigh. Simmons shook his head.

"Don't worry, he promised it was a good plan. " Doc nodded and held out his hands, waiting for something, _anything _that would assist him in situation. Donut turned to Simmons.

"Ok, think _weapon. _What kind of weapon would you be? " Donut asked.

"Um, well, I guess I, uh, would be a, uh, sniper rifle? " Simmons replied nervously.

"Well think weapon and sniper rifle at the same time, ok? Just trust me, I have a weird feeling this will really work! " Donut ordered and turned away, shutting his eyes and thinking. Suddenly, a blue light engulfed both Donut and Simmons. The lights shot into the air and came back down, landing in Doc's hands as two pistols.

"WHOA! WHAT?! " Doc shouted in surprise.

"What the hell?! I'm a pistol! " Simmons's voice echoed from one of the pistols. "... That's horse shit, I wanted to be a sniper rifle."

"C'mon, Doc! After that beast! " Donut exclaimed from the other pistol.

"This is so weird but SO COOL! " Doc said, running out from behind the trees. The monster turned when he heard the rushing of footsteps. It howled and dashed at them as well.

"Take this! " Doc shouted, thrusting his hands forward, the pistols held tightly in them as he fired off light-purple bullets that almost seemed to come from Doc's soul... The monster was blown by the bombardment of bullets. It fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Doc stepped up onto the monster's bare chest and aimed both desert eagles at it's head.

_Bam! _

"Ew, ew, ew, blood on my face! Blood on my face! " Doc shouted and stumbled back from the now-dead monster's body. The body glew until it dissipated, leaving only a floating red ball-thing.

"What _is_ that? " Doc asked, throwing the guns into the air on his own accord, not really caring anymore. He walked toward the red object. Simmons and Donut had become there usual human forms again when Doc had thrown them into the air.

"I can't believe that actually worked... how did you know we could do that? "

"It was a weird idea at the time, but I had this feeling in my gut that I was right. But the feeling in my gut could've also been the Oreos I ate yesterday before bed! " Donut explained.

"Wait, so you _guessed _all of that?! And it actually worked?! That doesn't make any sense! I mean how does a human even become a weapon? It's not very logical... " Simmons turned away and rambled on with himself about how what just happened, actually happened. Donut walked up next to Doc who was still examining the red floating ball.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's the monster's heart? Or it's the monster's _soul! _" Donut guessed.

"Donut, you're stupid. You can't see someone's soul. " Doc muttered as he poked the object.

"Maybe I can eat it! " Donut shouted and immediately dived for the floating ball. Before Doc could protest, Donut had already started chewing on it. "Hmm, doesn't really have a taste to it, but it feels really good when it goes down your throat! " Donut exclaimed.

"Ugh. Now i'll never find out what it was... " Doc muttered.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Donut, pick up Sarge. Doc, pick up Grif. " Simmons ordered.

"Geez, who made you leader... " Doc muttered as he carried Grif on his back, same going for Donut and Sarge.

"I did. Now move it soldier! " Simmons exclaimed. Everyone traveled off to the edge of the forest they could hear voices. When they reached the edge they could hear everything clearly.

"Seriously, what the hell is this place?! " Church questioned. The red group looked to the left of them to see the blue group staring up at a huge skull-themed structure.

"Hey! Blues! " Donut shouted to them, waving. Caboose gasped and waved back. It turns out he had recovered pretty quickly.

"HELLO GENERAL POP N' FRESH! " He shouted back.

"HI CABOOSE! " Finally, by the time everyone had regrouped, Sarge and Grif had woken up.

"So this huge monster was attacking us, right? And guess what happens! " Donut explains.

"You turned into a weapon of some sort? " Church guessed. Donut gasped.

"Y-yeah! That's right! How'd you know? " He asked, staring at Church in wonder.

"Because Church turned into this really cool scythe thing! It was awesome. " Tucker answered.

"Are you all hallucinating?! How long were we in that forest?! Did anyone take shrooms?! " Grif questioned frantically.

"It was all real, Grif. No doubt about it. " Tex classified.

"I don't believe ya'll! It's a lie! " Sarge shouted.

"Oh really? Than how can I do... This! " Church shouted, turning into a light and than reshaping into a scythe. "Ta-da! "

"... Damn it. " Sarge grumbled.

"I wonder if I can become a scythe or a gun or something... " Caboose said as if he were in a daze.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's check this place out. " Church said. Everyone got up from resting on the ground.

"Ugh, do we really have to walk againnn? " Grif whined. He didn't need to be answered. He already knew. They rounded to the front of the large structure.

_And that, was where there next adventure was about to begin._

* * *

"Hm... I hope they get here by eight o'clock... " Death The Kid muttered to himself as he stood in front of the academy and stroked his chin in though, wondering what the new students would be like. It was hard to keep his thoughts inline though, mostly because of his friend Blackstar's constant yelling and deceleration of taking on all nine new students at the same time. Soul and Maka, his other two friends, had recently come out to wait for the new students with him, Crona, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"How long've you been waiting? " Soul asked impatiently.

"A few hours. No skin off my chin, though. " Kid replied. "Just as long as their here by eight... "

"HO HO HO HO HO! I THINK I SEE SOMETHING! " Blackstar shouted out from above them, on one of the red spikes shooting from the skulls on the academy. "SMALL GROUP OF PEOPLE HEADIN' TOWARDS HERE! "

"Ah, they're arriving. " Kid smiled. He walked down the steps of the academy followed by Liz and Patty. Soul got up from his crouching position and followed Maka who followed Kid. Blackstar jumped down beside his friends, Tsubaki walking up beside him as well. Crona shuffled quietly behind the rest of his friends.

* * *

"Whoa. " Church muttered as he saw the front of the structure.

"Those skulls have spikes popping out of their noses. I wonder if that hurts... " Caboose muttered. The group cautiously stepped forward. Church spotted eight people standing in front of the academy, as if waiting for something. One of the people twitched excitedly. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Hey look, more friendly people! " Caboose exclaimed and ran forward.

"CABOOSE WAIT! " Tex shouted after him. Caboose grinned as he walked up. The twitchy boy from before jumped up in the air and landed right in front of Caboose.

"YAHAHAHA! YOU MUST BE ONE OF THE NEW STUDENTS! I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, THE ONE WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD! " He shouted.

"It is nice to meet you, Naruto. " Caboose replied. Blackstar's friends walked up behind him. The red team and the blue team cautiously came up behind Caboose.

"Hello, new students, and Welcome to the DWMA. " Everyone was silent until Caboose spoke up.

"Does that spell 'Dewma'? "

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter one of the the first ever Red vs Blue x Soul Eater crossover fanfiction. I'm sure nobody thought of this before. I don't know anyone who has watched RvB and Soul Eater except for one of my best friends. So i'm kind of scared that people won't notice this because I really want to know what people think of how I had Simmons and Donut match wavelengths with Doc. **

**Anyway, if you are a fan of RvB I would want to see your reaction to Soul Eater.  
**

**If you are a fan of Soul Eater, I would want to see your reaction to RvB.  
**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**~Saravv75  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Just, damn. I didn't know so many people watched Soul Eater and RvB! thank you so much for saying it's funny! :D**

**So, in reply to arandomreviewer:**

**I believe I have left some questions unanswered. I don't think I know myself which point in the RvB series this is. I'm gonna say somewhere around near the end of season 5 maybe? And as for Soul Eater, it's the anime, after they beat the kishan. No one is a death scythe yet. So, uh you didn't need to post all of that information. And even though I know you would probably prefer it, I think i'm just going to go my own way with this story... Not to be rude or anything...**

**Alright then! Let us begin!**

* * *

****For a few moments, after Caboose's question everyone was silent.

"No. " Soul said firmly. Grif stepped forward in front of the two teams and cleared is throat.

"Who the fuck are you, " He said pointing to the Soul Eater gang.

"What the fuck is that, " He said pointing to the DWMA.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! " He asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, we're students, and this is the academ- " Kid began to explain but was quickly interrupted by Church.

"Academy? No, this isn't an academy. An academy is a big, usually square or rectangular building. This? THIS, is fucking street art. " Church pointed out. Kid grew frustrated.

"How dare you make such an insult towards my father's beautiful, perfectly symmetrical academy?! Why I shoul- " Liz wrapped an arm around Kid's neck and held a hand over his mouth. He continued to speak but his words were muffled and most of his strength was being used trying to escape Liz.

"Ugh, Kid... " Liz groaned as her sister, Patty, bursted out laughing.

"Uh, Yeah... There are some things we'll need to explain. But it's best if we get you guys to Shinigami-sama first... " Maka announced as Liz struggled to hold Kid back from going all out. The teams looked at each other hesitantly.

"Shini-who now? " Donut commented.

"Ok, sure, we'll go. " Church agreed. Tucker made a confused face.

"Whoa, whoa, what? No argument, Church? We don't even know who these people are? What if they're aliens or something? I don't want to get impregnated again! " Tucker shouted.

"I have a feeling we can trust these people... " Church muttered back.

"Bull to the shit, man. " Tucker responded.

"Ugh, let's go. " Church grumbled impatiently.

"Hold up, blutard! Just cuz you agree, doesn't mean the reds are gonna ag- " Tex walked up to Sarge and grabbed him by the neck.

"HURK! " Sarge choked out.

"You can and you will. " Tex said firmly. Crona stared at Tex quietly and said, just loudly enough.

"I-isn't that a little harsh? " Tex turned to Crona and looked him right in the eye.

"Harsh wins the war, kid. " She stated and followed the rest of her group. Soul stood behind the group with Blackstar next to him for a few moments.

"Ok, did he just say he was impregnated? " Blackstar shrugged and they both turned to to follow the group.

* * *

The large group stood in front of an even larger door. Maka turned to everyone.

"Ok, right on past here is Lord Death's chamber! " She smiled sweetly.

"Chamber? That sounds veeery menacing... " Caboose spoke. Donut nodded in reply and shook nervously as the huge door opened. For a few moments everyone just stood there.

"Well what are you waiting for? " Everyone continued to stare at the door.

"It just opened by itself. " Grif finally said.

"Yeah, ok, let's just, ya know... " A chorus of yeahs and nods was heard and the blue and red teams entered. Donut stood behind the group, shaking. Patty grinned.

"Well come ON! " She shouted and started pushing Donut forward and laughing.

"S-stop! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEE! " Donut's cry echoed throughout the school. When Patty had pushed Donut up next to the rest of the group she dashed away, closing the door to the Death Room behind her.

"What the hell?! " Simmons shouted. "All's there is is a fucking mirror! "

"Hey, who are you to talk? What if these people worship a mirror as death itself? " Tucker questioned.

"Tucker, you are retarded. You make a lot of stupid statements but that was just... wow. " Church said, shaking his head in shame of his teammate.

"Well that's kind of harsh. " Tucker grumbled back, crossing his arms.

"Tucker is stupid... " Caboose whispered.

"Shut it Caboose! "

"No! You shut it... uh... Caboose! " Caboose responded angrily.

"You're such a dumbass! "

"No, you're such a dumb... bass! " The two began there unusual argument of Tucker making insults and Caboose returning those insults in an even dumber way then Tucker presented them. Soon, the whole group was in argument.

"Grif! You are a horrible soldier! "

"Thanks, Sarge. Like you haven't told me that millions of times! "

"And every single one of those counts, dirtbag! Hyehe... "

Suddenly, the mirror's glass wavered like water that had been disrupted. A large, wavy form appeared. The form was black and squiggly, with a white skull as a face. He was about to speak out and then realized that the group of his new students was arguing. He hummed in thought at their behavior. Then, to bright white glove-like hands appeared with black stubs as arms connected to the wiggly form. He clapped his glove hands together.

"Ok ok, no need to roughhouse, kids! " He exclaimed in a funny little voice. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the man. In unison, everyone's face turned to surprise anime-style.

"IT'S THE MIRROR DEVIL! " Donut screamed.

"DEATH! IT'S DEATH, HE'S HERE TO TAKE US ONE BY ONE! " Doc exclaimed. While Grif, Simmons, Donut, Caboose, Tucker, and Doc sat on the edge of the little circle platform, quivering in fear of the man or creature, Church, Sarge, and Tex stood up in front of him, no longer affected by his presence.

"So, you must be Lord Death? " Tex asked. The man nodded his head.

"Yep yep! That's me! " He replied. Suddenly, as if he had never been moping in the first place, Tucker was next to the other three.

"Hey! You're the one the chick with the pig tails was talkin' about! " Tucker exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. You must be referring to Maka Albarn, one of our top students. " Death answered. In a similar fashion as Tucker, Caboose had appeared.

"Albarn sounds like A barn. A barn is a funny name. " Caboose commented. Doc came in the same way as Caboose.

"Well it depends on which part of the world we're in. Some names are common in different countries. " Doc pointed out. Simmons had come back too.

"Yes. For example: Albarn may be a popular name in Japan. Are we in Japan? " Simmons questioned.

"Actually, we're in Nevada! " Death exclaimed.

"Oh. " Simmons said, going sweatdrop.

"Who cares about states or countries? I'm bored, so let's get this show on the road. " Grif tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah, so let's see... I'm sure our method of getting you here was a bit surprising at the time- "

"WAIT, That was YOU?! YOU brought us here?! " Doc interrupted.

"Yes, but- "

"DUDE, We fought a fucking deformed alien monster thing in that forest! And if you were bringing us here for whatever reason, wouldn't it have been better to at least notify us or send us to the DWMA directly? " Church questioned.

"I may be the Lord of Death but I have shipping problems to, ya know! " Lord Death answered.

"Eh, I guess that's fair. " Tucker stated.

"Now that that situation is out of the way, let's begin shall we? We've brought you here for special reasons. We need more meisters and weapons recruited to the DWMA but it was quite difficult to find some... So we brought you! Now, can anyone tell me what a meister is? " Lord Death said.

"Oo! Oo! I know Mister Skeleton Man! " Caboose shouted. Church shook his head and groaned.

"There is no way... "

"Go on ahead and tell me what a meister is. " Lord Death smiled.

"A meister is a person who is very stingy with money! "

"Caboose, that's a miser you dumbass! " Tucker corrected.

"Does it really make a difference? " Caboose replied, trying hard to outsmart Tucker.

"Well, yes it does. " Lord Death butted in. " A meister is a weapon wielder. But not just of any simple gun or sword or whatever it is you use in the army, but a person who turns into a weapon! But a meister can't wield any weapon. Their wavelengths must be compatible. "

"Oh! So that's what happened in the forest, when Church became that awesome scythe thing! " Tucker exclaimed.

"And when Donut and Simmons became pistols! " Doc added.

"Yes, yes. I see your instincts kicked in when they were most needed to attack the kishan in the forest! "

"Kishan? " Everyone questioned in unison. Caboose's voice standing out since he said "Kesha? " instead.

"A kishan is a demon. Or, a human with a tainted soul. Once a kishan is defeated, it's up to the weapon to consume it's soul. "

"I think I did that! This weird, floating red ball thing came out after Doc shot it with us. Then I ate it! " Donut exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm delighted to see you have past experience. "

"So, wait, what kind of name does a human who can become a weapon get? " Simmons asked.

"None. You're just plainly weapons. " Lord Death answered.

"AW THAT'S BULL! " Simmons groaned.

"So, what about the rest of us, Death? Are we just meisters than? " Tex asked.

"Give me a moment... " He said. "MAKA! " He called. The door of the Death Room opened and Maka came running in. She knocked past the group and stood in front of them.

"Yes sir? " She questioned, smiling.

"I need you to tell apart the new student's souls, please. " The top student nodded and turned toward them, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Um, what is she doing? She looks sleepy... " Caboose whispered. Everyone shooshed Caboose as Maka focused. Then, she turned toward Lord Death and whispered the results.

"Ah, thank you very much. You may exit. " Maka nodded and walked off down the path leading back to the door.

"I've been informed of your soul types and who you are compatible with. " Lord Death cleared his throat.

"Dick Simmons, Franklin Donut. You are both weapons, pistols, and your soul wavelengths match up with Doc's. I'm sure you already figured that, though. Leonard Church, you are a weapon, a scythe. You're wavelength is compatible with Texas's. Micheal J. Caboose, you are a weapon, a type of sword i'm sure you've encountered before. Your soul wavelength is compatible with Lavernius Tucker's-"

"WHAT?! " Tucker yelled.

"Awww... "Caboose sighed.

"As I was saying, that only leaves one more pair. Sargent, you are a weapon, a shotgun, and your wavelength is compatible with- "

"Oh dear god. " Sarge grumbled.

"ME?! No way! Not possible! Never gonna happen! " Grif complained.

"It is not me who chooses. Sorry! " Death said, shrugging. Everyone just stared at each other, not exactly happy with their meister/weapon. Donut seemed to be quite enthusiastic though.

"Isn't this great you guys? WE'RE GONNA BE A MEISTER-WEAPON THREESOME! " He exclaimed.

"You're disgusting. " Simmons grumbled.

"Now, then, can't be late for class on your first day, can you! Run along to Class Crescent Moon! "

A chorus of sighs and groans sounded as everyone left the death room.

"Hey... " Grif suddenly said, disrupting everyone. "Where is the classroom? "

"Aw, son of a bit- "

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Kinda rushed it since I wanted to get this out to you guys today! Hope you enjoy it, and hope you still think it's the least bit funny. **

**~Sarav75**


	3. PSA 1: I AM THE BEST!

Imagine that you are on your computer and you are watching a Red vs Blue PSA right now. Just pretend. Ok.

The camera zooms into the middle of Blood Gulch where Simmons is standing in his armor.

"Hello, i'm Priavte Dick Simmons from the popular web series, Red vs Blue- " Someone with standard blue armor walks in quickly.

"AND I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! FROM THE BEST ANIME EVER OF ALL TIME, SOUL EATER! YAHOO! " He shouts. Simmons turns to Blackstar.

"Blackstar?! What the hell are you doing here? I'm supposed to be on this PSA- "

"TODAY, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS GOING TO TEACH EVERYONE BACK AT HOME HOW TO BE THE BEST AND AWESOMEST SOLDIER. Don't try this at home kids, CUZ YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO IT BECAUSE I AM THE BEST! FOLLOW ME CAMERA MAN! YAHOOOO! " Blackstar runs off and the camera follows. Then, it switches back to Simmons. He sighs.

"Never gonna get my own goddamn screen time. " He follows after Blackstar. Blackstar stops next to a rock.

"Rule one! BE ME! I AM THE GREATEST! " He exclaims. The words he says are posted beside him in white text.

"Rule two! Charge into battle screaming so it confuses your enemies and leaves an opening for attack! " The text appears again and then Blackstar rounds the rock and charges at red base, screaming at the top of his longs. A BANG is heard and Blackstar falls.

"BLAH I'M DEAD! "

The camera cuts to Blackstar alive again and near the blue base. "Rule three! When in doubt, sacrifice your teammates! " He shouts and then starts tossing grenades at Tucker, Church, and Caboose. The team hides behind a rock.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIEE! " Caboose screams. Church picks up one of the tossed grenades.

"No we aren't. He didn't even pull the pins. " Church announced. Blackstar turns.

"What? Awww cra- " Suddenly another BANG is heard a Blackstar falls again.

"BOOM HEADSHOT! TAKE THAT, YA SCREEN-TIME-STEALING-BITCH! " Simmons shouts from red base.

"Oh my god, they killed Blackstar. " Caboose said flatly. Tucker walks out from behind the rock.

"NO! YOU BASTAAAAARDDDDDDSSSSS-WHOA! " He quickly shouts and hides back behind the rock because Simmons continues firing.

"Yaaaahahaha... Thanks fer joinin' me... And watchin' this Public service a-thing-a-mobbobber... Nappy timeeee... " Blackstar stops moving and seemingly falls asleep. Caboose shouts from afar.

"HEY! NAP TIME COMES BEFORE PANTS TIME! YOU ARE MIXING TIMES UP AGAIN! "

* * *

**Just a little short PSA for no reason whatsoever. Probably the first out of many. I'm on kind of a writer's block for chapter three because i'm a retard and stuff. SO hopefully this'll tie you guys over for now.**

**To answer some reviewers:**

**Please let me go my own way with this story. If you don't enjoy the things i've done in here, just don't read. Okay? **

**NO, I'M NOT MAKING CRONA A GIRL. DON'T EVEN START.**

**May love and happiness be with you!**

**~Saravv75**


	4. Chapter 3

"Ok, so what the hell do you do if you don't have any idea where your classroom is? " Grif questioned.

"Uh... You look for a map. Damn it, Grif, didn't I tell you not to start asking stupid questions? " Sarge responded strictly.

"Um, Sir, I don't think there are any maps in this school and to answer your question: No, you never told him to do that. " Simmons said. Sarge smacked Simmons upside the head angrily.

"I have an idea. " Caboose said. No one spoke at all. Caboose cleared his throat. "I HAVE AN IDEA. " He announced one again. Just as he was about to announce it again, Tucker swung a hand over his mouth.

"We're not listening to another one of your stupid fucking ideas. " He grumbled.

"I was just going to make a suggestion that maybe we can follow that guy! " Caboose exclaimed and pointed forward. Suddenly, a ball of light blue shot down and hit the wall down the hall from the group. It seemed to recover quickly, though. Another figure walked up behind it quickly.

"YAHAHA! COME TSUBAKI, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS CRESCENT MOON! AND IT'S PAST 8 O'CLOCK! SO KID'S GONNA BE PISSED OFF! " Blackstar exclaimed. He once again rushed off, with his partner Tsubaki yelling after him, trying to keep up.

"Oh, it's the weird spikey haired kid with a huge ego! Let's follow him! " Doc said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Let us follow Naruto on his quest to become HOKAGE! " Caboose exclaimed.

"Caboose, how many times have I told you to stop watching anime? That stuff isn't good for you. " Church said as he and the group began following the rampaging ninja.

"TSUNAIDA TAMASHII NO HIGA~ " Caboose sang loudly and off key as he ran after the rest of the group.

* * *

The class Crescent Moon chattered quietly as their teacher, Professor Stein had brought out yet another freakin' animal for dissection. It was getting old now... But Stein didn't care. Suddenly, the quiet rhythm of chatter was disrupted by a loud BAM! The door was slammed. Stein looked up from the panda he was about to dissect.

(A PANDA. THOSE ARE EXTINCT STEIN. STAHP. STEIN STAHP.)

"YAHOOOOO! YOUR GREAT AND ALMIGHTY GOD HAS ARRIVED! " Blackstar exclaimed as he always did when entering the classroom.

"YOU'RE LATE! " Kid and Stein shouted at the same time. Kid twitched uncontrollably, looking at the clock, then Blackstar, then the clock again, and then Blackstar, and so on...

"It's no surprise though. You're late everyday. I suppose you find it funny, cool even? " Stein questioned.

"Nope! Just me! Haha! " Blackstar responded, hoping into the air and landing right next to his buddy Soul. Tsubaki followed her partner loyally, taking a seat in between Soul and Maka. In behind Blackstar rushed the group of reds and blues. And a purple. And a black. Wait... two blacks.

Stein changed his glance's direction to the group.

"Late on your first day? Very unfortunate. I assume it's because of your conversation with Shinigami-sama? " Stein asked. The group nodded in unison. "Well go on and take your seats then... " The group filled several empty seats in the classroom. Some trying to get as far away from each other as possible, others trying the opposite. Unfortunately for Church, he was seated next to Caboose who was seated next to Blackstar who was seated next to Soul who was seated next to Tsubaki who was seated next to Maka.

(I used the word seated five times in that sentence. GOLD STAR FOR MEEEE.)

As Stein got back to preparing the **ENDANGERED PANDA BEAR**, the students began chattering again. Blackstar suddenly started staring at Caboose. Caboose stared back blankly.

"Hey. " Blackstar finally said.

"Hay is for horses... " Caboose muttered randomly.

"Hey, new kid, guess what time 3:00 is?! " Blackstar questioned in a loud yet quiet voice.

"No pants time? " He guessed. Blackstar suddenly stood up, one foot on top of the table in front of him.

"NOPE! IT'S THE TIME MY GODLY FOOT IS GOING TO KICK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS' HALF-ASSED ASSES! THEN, EVERYONE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT HOW AWESOME I AM INSTEAD OF YOU GUYS! " Blackstar shouted.

"Blackstar. " Stein said firmly. The ninja glanced down at the dissection-obsessed professor. "Is there something you would like to share with the class? "

"Actually, YES! " He replied, jumping down and landing on the checkerboard floor. "ATTENTION NEW STUDENTS! AT 3 O'CLOCK AFTER CLASS TODAY, I'M GONNA KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! INDIVIDUALLY, OR IN A GROUP, ALL OF YOUR ASSES! KICKED BY MY FOOT! YOU SHOULD BE **HONORED**! " He announced. Stein sighed.

"I wasn't being literal but very well... As long as there is someone present to monitor the fight... " He stated. Maka raised her hand up.

"I volunteer, Professor. " Maka said happily.

"Thank you, Maka. " Stein, once again, went back to preparing the panda.

"I don't think Naruto likes us. " Caboose muttered quietly.

"Gee, ya think? " Church asked rhetorically, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Hey, wait up! " Maka turned around to see the blue group running up towards her. It was already after class.

"Oh, hey guys. " She greeted with a smile.

"Man, what was with that class? I didn't learn shit! " Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, ever since Stein began teaching again, we've only been shown dissection. Once Sid comes back, things'll get better. " Maka replied.

"Whoa, I never said I had a problem with not learning anything. " Tucker said.

"That is because you are a stupid person. " Caboose commented.

"Caboose, stop calling Tucker stupid. The fact is already obvious enough. " Church commanded.

"Yea- HEY. " Tucker shouted.

"Um... Lavernius? Maybe you should calm d- "

"What did you call me? " Tucker questioned, turning to Maka.

"Lavernius. That is your name right? Sorry if i'm mistaken... " She replied, a bit embarrassed.

"No, no, it's just, I haven't been called Lavernius in a while. I'm more used to being called Tucker now. " He stated.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for confusing you. " Maka giggled. Tucker quietly stepped aside with Church.

"My god, she is fucking cute. " He whispered.

"Tucker, you barely know her. "

"I know, nut i'd let her be the meister to wield my weapon! BOW CHICKA BOW WOW! " Tucker exclaimed.

"Really, dude? Really? " Church crossed his arms.

"What the heck does 'bow chicka bow wow' mean? " Maka questioned Caboose, the only blue that was left over while Tucker and Church chatted in private.

"I don't know but he stole it from me. He says it wrong too. " Caboose lied, glaring at Tucker.

"Somehow, i'm finding that hard to believe. " Maka replied.

"Everybody says that. "

"Hey, it's Caboose! He's with pigtail chick, too! " Caboose and Maka turned to see the reds coming up to them, including Doc.

"Oh, hello enemies that will probably murder me in my sleep. " The blonde greeted the red team, smiling.

"It's three o'clock. " Sarge announced. "Where's the kid with the Sonic hairdo? " The army man grinned and chuckled slightly at his own joke. A familiar laugh was heard. The teams turned their attention up to the skies to see one a figure standing a top one of the spikes sticking from the skull's nose.

"YOU'VE ARRIVED! IT'S ABOUT TIME! " He began jumping up and down in the spike, ranting on about how he would kick everyone's butts and going into quite gruesome detail of it. Donut, however, was concerned.

"Be careful! You could slip and that spike could go right up your ass! And trust me, when something penetrates your ass, it hurts! It happens to me all the time! " He warned. Fortunately for Blackstar, the spike didn't give out like last time and he did not slip like Donut thought he would. After rambling on for a few minutes, someone interrupted.

"Are you done yet? " A female voice questioned.

"Who said that?! " Blackstar questioned, clearly insulted by the interruption. Everyone pointed to the wall, where in the shadows, Tex stood quietly. "The hell? " Blackstar muttered, jumping down from the spike and landing in front of Tex. "Just who do you think you are?! " Tex smirked.

"Texas. Now, are you done, or am I gonna have to hand your ass to you on a silver platter? " She threatened. This only made Blackstar more riled up.

"WHAT?! NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME! GET READY FOR THE PIMP-SLAP OF A LIFE TIME! "

It was only a few seconds later until Blackstar experienced true pain. Soul had come out to watch the fight, but only found his best friend getting an ass-whooping from a girl.

"Um... " Maka hummed as she watched.

"Tex is a bit of a bad ass. " Doc said.

"Yeah. " Soul grinned, making a slurp sound, removing the drool on his face.

"HEY TEX! YOU ALMOST DONE YET? WE GOTTA GO HOME! " Church shouted. Tex nodded and dropped Blackstar on his stomach, leaving Tsubaki to care for the damaged ninja.

"Ah, right! Me and Soul are supposed to show you where you guys'll be living. " Maka remembered and began guiding them away from the academy.

"Man, that Death guy has to have loads of money to have been able to build that huge academy! I bet we're staying in some high class mansion! " Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, imagine all the naps you could take! " Grif began day dreaming.

"And all of the food! " Tucker pointed out. Soon enough, Grif, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, and Caboose were all daydreaming of what the house would be like. But there dreams were crushed when they arrived at their apartments.

"Here's where you'll be staying! " Maka exclaimed. The little daydream group groaned in sadness.

"In hindsight, it was a stupid idea to even think of that for a second... "

"Why do all of the bad things happen to US?! We're good people! We're good people, aren't we god?! AREN'T WE?! " Grif shouted after the screen went black...

* * *

**Yay, another half-assed chapter of my fanfiction! I swear guys, if the chapters are short right now, they'll get longer later on! The story is also taking a bit of time to develop, but it'll all be worth it. I've got a great storyline planned out! I'm finding a way to work Wash and the Meta into the story too! They're going to be a huge part of it as well.**

**And as for that PSA idea from badwolf, YES. YES.**

**I just have to find a way to make something funny with Maka and Caboose in it... Hm...If you've got any more ideas, please notify me! I'd like to see what you guys think of the story so leave a review.**

**Thanks for faving and following! **

**I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW GREAT THIS TURNED OUT! **

**~Saravv75**


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe this! The Death dude runs this WHOLE CITY, and the most he can give us is an apartment?! THIS IS BULL! " Grif yelled out angrily.

"Dude, be cool. You haven't even seen the inside yet. " Soul said with a reassuring grin. But there wasn't much reassuring about his creepy, sharp-toothed grin. Well, to Grif at least.

"We should be grateful that he's actually giving us an apartment and not leaving us on the street to die. Well... not leaving you guys on the street to die. " Tex stated.

"Yeah, guys! Tex is totally right! And look on the bright side, WE COULD HAVE SLEEP OVERS! Yeah. just pillow fighting and watchin' scary movies and comparing sizes and stuff like that! " Donut exclaimed.

"Shut up. Just shut up. " Simmons growled at Donut.

"And eatin' sandwiches and givin' high fives... " Caboose went on. "Wait what were we talking about again? "

"Uh, well, let's go inside now... " Maka said, interrupting all of the awkwardness of their current conversation. Everyone's apartments were already chosen out for them so it wasn't very hard to locate them. Everyone recieved their keys which, fortunately, had the room numbers on them. But if you lost the key, you'd be practically fucked either way. After checking out their new apartments, everyone had been invited back to Maka and Soul's own humble room. The place was pretty crowded at that point. This was a fortunate occurring for a certain someone, especially with all of the males around the place. Inexplicably, an oddly colored cat strutted into the room. She caught everyone's attention with a loud mewl.

"Um. Makaaa. " Tucker called to the kitchen. Caboose grinned widely and reached out for the cat.

"Aww look at the purple kitt- " A mean, defensive hiss cut Caboose off. "OKAY, THAN. " He said firmly and leaned back on the couch, slightly fearful of the purple cat. Maka peeped out from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's just Blair. Don't mind her. Dinner's almost done. " She smiled and returned to her rightful position.

The cat looked around the room curiously until her gaze stopped on a certain orange soldier... She smiled, well if cats can smile that is, and skipped over to him. She nuzzled the teen's leg, purring affectionately. Grif glared angrily at the cat. He flung his foot up, kicking the cat away.

"Back off, ya stupid cat. " He grumbled. The cat mewled sadly, returning to Grif's general area. Instead of nuzzling his leg, this time she jumped on to his lap. He groaned, swatting the cat away once again.

" Don't look now, but I think Blair has a crush on you, Grif! " Simmons teased, grinning.

"Oh, fuck off, kiss ass. " Grif retorted as Blair attempted to get close to him again. After being swatted back yet again, the cat disappeared in a poof of smoke, the feline's form being replaced with a sexy lady. Grif stared a moment.

"C'mon Grif-chan! I know you wanna be my cat toy~ " She grinned, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him toward the other room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SORCERY?! " Grif shouted, and trashed as he was forcefully dragged away from the rest of the group. Tucker was most intrigued by the cat lady. So intrigued that his nose bled out.

"WAIT! COME BACK! I'LL BE YOUR CAT TOY! " He exclaimed, almost getting up out of his seat. That was before Tex stood, up grabbed him, then let go of him as her fist hit his face, blowing him straight into the wall. Soul walked out of the kitchen curiously.

"What the hell is going o- " He looked over to Tucker who nodded his head, smiling in a goofy way before passing out.

* * *

"We'll pay for the damages. Sorry for the trouble. " Tex said as the groups waved goodbye and exited Soul and Maka's apartment. Everyone's stomach's were filled and they were generally tired. Suddenly, Grif emerged from the apartment last wide eyed and covered in scratches. Simmons walked up, smirking.

"So how was losing your virginity to a cat? " He questioned.

"I didn't. She left some MAAAD scratches, though. " Grif responded, twitching.

"Yeah, looks like it... "

"Simmons. I can see the flying mint bunny. "

"The what? "

"Cockledoodle doo the cow says mooooo... " Grif fainted, falling flat on the floor.

"Dear god... DOOOOC! " Simmons called in frustration. Grif would be spending the night at their apartment in his condition...

* * *

"So. We're going to be living together from now on. " Tex stated as they entered their apartment.

"Yeah. " Church replied. For a moment, there was just awkward silence between the two.

"Dibs on bed. " Tex said fast.

"What?! SON OF A BITCH! " Church replied angrily. Tex dashed off in the direction of the bedroom. "Where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?! "

"The couch, dumbass! " Tex answered.

"COUCHES ARE UNCOMFORTABLE! " Church whined childishly.

"Buenos noches, cockbite. " She grinned, giving Church the middle finger before shutting the door to her room.

* * *

"Man, this is gonna be awkward. " Doc sighed as he, Donut, and Simmons stare down at the bloodied up Grif.

"Is one of us gonna have to sleep with him? " Simmons questioned.

"Well unless one us is sleeping on the couch, then yeah. It's only a three room apartment. " Doc responded.

"Couches are uncomfortable... " Simmons nodded in thought.

"I'll do it! " Donut exclaimed, already snuggling in beside Grif.

"I don't think that's a good id- " Simmons sought this opportunity to spite Grif and clamped a hand over Doc's mouth.

"Whelp, good night, Donut! " He exclaimed and pulled Doc out of the room.

* * *

"Well i'll be damned! A whole apartment to myself! No dirty blues or Grif to annoy me! " Sarge exclaimed. He looked around, smiling for a moment. His smile quickly turned to a frown.

"This is boring. " He groaned, flopping on the couch and laying down, not caring about how uncomfortable the couch was.

* * *

"This is fuckin' stupid. " Tucker said plainly. "I can't live here with Caboose! " He complained to no one in particular.

"TUCKER TUCKER TUCKER! " Caboose shouted, running up to the teal soldier.

"Oh god, what do you want? "

"Where is Church? Is he gone again? "

"No, he's here. "

"He is?! Then where is he? I looked all over the rooms and stuff but I can't find him! Is he invisible? "

"No, he's here. He's just not _here_. "

"If he is not here, then how is he here? "

"I'm confused now. Get out of my face. "

"I'm not in your face. I'm standing on the floor. "

"Son of a bitch... "

* * *

_The next day_

Morning had come quite quick. Sunlight flooded in from the windowsill. Grif yawned. He had a good rest and slept pretty damn well. Was he in heaven? Nights like this weren't ever this relaxing at the canyon. It must've rained or something so the dirt must've been softer... Wait, it was all suddenly coming back now. He remembered that he was enrolled into some huge skull thing and he fainted when he was going to his apartment. So that must mean someone carried him somewhere... He turned over to face a smiling Donut.

"Good morning, Griffy!" He exclaimed. Grif went wide-eyed.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGAAA AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! "**_

* * *

That morning, everyone met up outside the apartments, including Soul and Maka.

"So, our first real school day. Think of all the possibilities! " Donut exclaimed.

"Yeah. Maybe I can finally lose my virginity for real this time! " Tucker exclaimed. Everyone gave him some weird looks.

"You're a virgin? " Church questioned.

"You mean, you didn't know? " Tucker asked.

"Hell no! I mean, you make all of those jokes all the time I just assumed... "

"Dude, you really need to stop making assumptions. " Before anyone knew it, they were standing in front of the academy, conversing about several different subjects that they never had before. Everyone in the canyon had been cut off from a real social life, it had been a whole new feeling to be able to talk so easily. But that was interrupted by none other than...

"IT IS I! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU LAST TIME! I WAS TOTALLY GOING TO BEAT THAT CHICK IF I WASN'T SO WORN OUT BY MY OWN AWESOMENESS! BUT GUESS WHAT?! I'M PUMPED TODAY, SO HERE IT COMES! I'M GONNA REALLY KICK YOUR ASSES TODAY! " He ranted on. Church sighed and turned to Caboose.

"Get angry. " He commanded.

"Why. "

"We need to get to class, right? "

"Right. "

"But, you see, that guy? "

"Yes. I see Naruto. "

"He is keeping us from getting to class. "

"And? "

"And he doesn't think i'm the best. "

"HE DOESN'T?! " Caboose questioned, turning toward him. "I AM HAVING THE ANGRY FEELS NOW! " Caboose growled, almost as if he were charging up. As he was just about to strike, he heard a shout.

"Maine! " Suddenly, a greyish ball of some sort crashed into Blackstar, knocking him off of the spike with brute force. Blackstar fell to the ground. Landing next to him was a boy with a stylish outfit that seemed to consist of mostly grey and yellow. He held a strange weapon that reminded the reds and blues of the canyon. It was... a knife? No, a rifle... Knifle, maybe? He turned his head in the groups direction. Tex glare

"Washington... " She began "What are you doing here? "

* * *

**So there you has it! RvBvS chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while and I wrote this half-assed chapter to make up for it... hehe. So, yeah, Washington joined the fray a little earlier in the RvB series than he should. BUT I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!**

**I wanted to make this story cooler so I added Wash. and Maine if you aren't smart enough to realize who the brute shot is :3**

**So yeah, another PSA will be up soon, probably. **

**I'm also planning to make another Soul Eater crossover related to RT. THE SERIES ISN'T EVEN OUT YET AND I'M GOING TO MAKE A CROSSOVER FIC FOR IT, JESUS CHRIST. **

**Hope you enjoyed my writing.**

**Saravv75**


	6. PSAShort 2: Not much interaction

Camera fades into Maka and Caboose standing in front of the DWMA.

"So... "

"Sew? " Caboose immediately perks up and turns to Maka. "You want me to sew something? I am not good at sewing things... "

"We never really... interact much, do we? "

"Nope. "

Suddenly an explosion sounds, but Maka and Caboose completely disregard it. You hear a male scream.

"What do you like to do? "

"Hang out with Church, Talk with Church, Team-kill Church... "

"Hmmm... Wait, what was that last one? "

"What last one? "

Cut to Simmons running to Church who is minding his own business.

"CHURCH! " Church jumps back from Simmons.

"Dude, what the hell?! "

"It's Tex! She's going crazy! "

"What?! " Church turns to see a car rolling through the air and coming right at them. "OH SHIT. "

Cut back to Maka and Caboose.

"So, is there anything you will do that doesn't involve Leonard? "

"You mean the guy from Big Bang Theory? Sure, as long as it involves Church! "

In the background, Simmons and Church are running and screaming from Tex, who is growling at them in anger.

"COME HERE, YOU STUPID COCKBITES! "

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! RUNN! " Simmons screams out. Donut comes up, bobbing his head back in forth, listening to some kind of music. Suddenly Church and Simmons bump into him.

"Donut?! What the hell are you doing?! " Church questions.

"Well, I walked into a graveyard and saw this priest dude and he asked me if I wanted to hear the music of god. So I said yes, because if it's god's music it's gotta be pretty good, right? So he gave me these weird cross shaped earplugs and this MP3 thing that plays one track on loop. You'd think it's annoying but it's pretty good-sounding- "

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant why the hell are you just standing here when Tex is on a rampage?! "

"Tex is on a rampage? That must suck for you guys! It must feel like sucking on a big, long- "

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANY GAY INNUENDOS, DONUT! " Simmons screams as Tex is approaching them.

"OH CRAP, SHE'S HEADING RIGHT FOR US! " Simmons and Church push Donut, and they all end up running for their lives.

Cut back to Maka and Caboose again.

"No, not that Leonard! I meant Leonard Church! "

"Church is not Leonard, Church is Church. "

"Leonard is Church's first name, though. "

"Church has a first name? " Maka facepalmed shaking her head.

Suddenly, in the background, it seems that Grif and Sarge have joined the reds and Church in running from Tex, who is throwing more than one object at a time now.

"Caboose, do you wanna, just, hang out sometime? "

"Are you asking for a date? " Caboose questioned suddenly.

"I'm sorry what? No no- "

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE. "

"Caboose, you're taking my words out of context! "

Unfortunately, Tucker walks up to them.

"Hey, guys, what's goin' on? "

"Maka is asking me out. "

"I AM NOT- "

"WHAT?! MAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DATE ME INSTEAD! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MAN IS! "

Maka growls, reaching back and suddenly pulling a dictionary from... well I don't know, the air or some shit? I dunno where she gets them from... and Maka-Chopping twice in a row, hitting Tucker and Caboose. She then hears the reds and Church screaming loudly, finally realizing that Tex is rampaging. She grumbles and walks up behind Tex, in her distraction, and slams the book into her cranium. Tex stirrs slightly for a moment and then turns to Maka, using a death glare. Maka smiles sheepishly and laughs nervously, backing away from Tex. In the next cut, the reds and Church and Maka are running from Tex, while Caboose and Tucker just lay there, heads now covered in red liquid.

END.

* * *

**UM OK THE NEXT ACTUAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, OKAY. **

**Also, to avoid confusion, the characters have been de-aged to around the same age as the Soul Eater Group because WHY THE FUCK NOT. It just felt better. So, yeah, be patient for le updates, pals. **

**ENJOY THIS PSA, SHORT THING FOR NOW.**

**~ Saravv75**


	7. NOTE

**OK, UM, ME HERE.**

**DON'T WORRY, THIS FANFIC ISN'T BEING SHUT DOWN, I SWEAR TO GOD!**

**ALL CAPS CUZ I'M SRS GUISE.**

**LIKE SRSLY. GUISE. SRSLY. **

**I'M JUST HAVING A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK IS ALL!**

**THIS FANFIC I STILL ONGOING SO DON'T GIVE UP ON IT.**

**Sorry, i'm just a bit scared that people are going to think that this fic is done. **

**even though I updated it a few weeks ago...**

**I just want you all to know that I love and care about you.**

**and that i'm having a really great time here... with you...**

**Ahem, so yeah, i'm still working on the next chapter, don't worry. **

**~Saravv75**


	8. Chapter 5

"Hold. The fucking. Phone. " Church growled as Tex glared questioningly at this so-called 'Washington' guy. "Tex, who is this guy? "

"He's from Project Freelancer. But I don't know what the hell he could be doing here... " Tex spoke, not taking her eyes off of Washington for even a second.

"I'm here for the same reason you nine are. " Wash answered, smiling. "I was needed to assist Shibusen along with my partner here... " He nodded down to the brute shot in his hands. The strange weapon glowed, becoming light and leaving Wash's hands. When the light materialized, it became a teen wearing a zipper hoodie that zipped up to the top of his head, concealing his face with both the hoodie and a strange mark that looked like an arrow.

"Who's the dumbass suffocating himself? " Tucker asked, crossing his arms. The weapon makes a strange grumbling sound instead of using words.

"This is Maine. Though i'm sure _you _already knew that, Allison. " Wash replied, eying Tex.

"That's not my name and you know it. " Tex replied, crossing her arms. Maine grumbled again.

"Whoa there, fido! Use words! " Grif insulted. Maine grumbled once more. "Dude, that sounds gross. "

"He can't talk. Back in the Freelancer days, he got shot in the throat multiple times while we were on a mission. He can't communicate well. " Wash replied sternly.

"So, what's your game, Wash? You aren't exactly the most willing to help unidentified authorities. "

"You may have not changed, Tex, but I have. I'm helping Shibusen because I really don't have anything important to do right now. It common courtesy. "

"Washington? " Maka chimed in. " Could you please step out of the way? We kind of need to get to class... "

"Ah yeah, sorry, Maka. " He bends down and picks Blackstar up by the back of his shirt. "Do me a favor and take him with you, ok? " Soul let the unconscious Blackstar piggy back him.

"Yeah, ok, thanks. " He responded, grinning.

"We should all get going, we don't have time to be late. " The teams nodded and began to move forward. As Wash begins to walk past Tex, she grabs him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Tell me, Wash. What are you really here for? " She asks, glaring at the back of his head.

"I already told you why. I'm not lying Tex. " He shakes from her grip, getting free since she released him. As sure as Wash sounded, she still didn't believe him. She couldn't trust him. Or anyone for that manner, so she kept cautious as she followed behind her fellow new students.

In Class

"Alright, Class, today we're going to dissect... " Stein smiles, sitting his chair, staring up at his class. Everyone sighs in boredom.

"AGAIN?! Didn't we do this yesterday? It's not good to teach a class the same thing over and over, ya know! " Simmons yells out.

"Oh? " Stein looks, up his glasses glinting. His grin widens. "Would you care to show me where i'm going wrong then? If you can, that is. " Simmons's eyes widen, and he begins sweating. He was joking right? But his expression... "Well come on now... "

"I... I think... " Simmons stutters but then Soul, bends down from the upper section of the class nudges him.

"Dude, c'mon, you can't do that. He'll kick your ass. " He whispers.

"Yeah, but even if he does, you'd be making a grand sacrifice that would impress even a big star like me, yahoo. " Blackstar chimes in. Suddenly two scalpels fly at Soul and Blackstar in unison, nailing them both in their foreheads, knocking them back.

"Now, now, wouldn't want to effect your decision now, would we? " Stein questioned, his insane smile still showing. Simmons shivered.

"I don't think I can do this guys-! "

"You're such a pussy. " Grif said, grinning. "Can't even stand up to a teacher. " He sought this as a good chance to get Simmons screwed over. Church followed along.

"Yeah. I bet you don't even know how to correct him. So much for being the smartest guy on the red team huh? " Church smirked.

"The pants you wear do not fit you right so they sag and are uncomfortable and make people around you feel uncomfortable because you look so uncomfortable. Like sleeping on a couch... " Caboose tried. Simmons grumbled, his hands tightening into fists. He couldn't take the pressure of his teammates and the blues anymore. He stomped down from the seats, everyone watching. Two people bet on whether or not Stein would dissect Simmons after this.

Simmons, red faced, grabbed Stein's scalpel and tossed it at the students, nearly hitting Soul again.

"You shouldn't be dissecting shit all the time! These students need to learn about whatever the hell the rest of this school is learning! AND UNLESS DWMA STANDS FOR DISSECTION WITH MAD ASSHOLES, WHICH I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE IT DOESN'T, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT! " He yelled at Stein, right to his face. He didn't notice what he had done, until Stein gave him a death glare. Simmons yelped and stepped back from Stein.

"Is that so? " The professor asked menacingly.

"Uh-um-I-nope! No, not at all, sir! Professor, sir! I didn't mean- I- um- it was a joke! Yeah, hahaha! Funny, see? " Simmons stuttered up a storm, smiling sheepishly when finishing his statement. Stein continued to stare at Simmons, as if his eyes were boring into his soul. Simmons shivered again.

"Ha ha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh. Now unless there are any other problems, let's get back to what was going on before Simmons here interrupted me rudely. " He turned around, going on about the dissection. Simmons meeped and rand back up to his seat next to Doc and Grif. Grif was snickering at Simmons's mortified face. Doc sighed.

"Shouldn't have submitted to peer pressure, Simmons. " He said, patting his weapon partner's back.

"Don't touch me. " Simmons grumbled angrily. Class went rather slow that day, and as everyone was going to leave the DWMA, a familiar name was said during the announcements on the intercom.

"Leonard Church and Texas please report to the Death Room. Lord Death would like to see you. " The announcer said. He repeated it, then the intercom shut off.

"Whaaat? " Church groaned. "He wants to see us? "

"Yeah. Everything always revolves around you two, doesn't it? " Tucker questioned in an irritated kind of tone.

"I guess it's just one of our natural charms. " Tex replied. Maka and Soul, who were leading the group of teams, turned to face them.

"Hey! " Maka called out. "Tucker, what's the hold up back there? Me, Kid, and Blackstar have to teach you how to use your weapons effectively, we can't waste time! " Tucker sighed and turned away.

"Have fun you two. Don't get yourselves killed so we have to come and revive you again, just so you can re-kill yourselves. " Tucker stated, just as irritated as before, turning and following the rest of the group.

"What's with him? " Tex questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He needs a tampon, that's what. " Church replied. "Anyway, let's go. "

* * *

The large group of students circled around to the back of the academy where most students trained on their first day.

"Today, we will be testing how skillful you are with weaponry. " Kid announced.

"It's obvious we're going to fail this test. " Simmons muttered.

"Is there something you're trying to say, private? " Sarge questioned, glaring at Simmons.

"U-uh, no sir, nothing at a-all! " He stuttered in reply. Donut sighed.

"Man, I feel bad for Simmons. He's been caught in a bunch of nonsense all day! " He said.

"Yeah. " Caboose agreed. "Poor Cinnamon. "

"So, how's this going to work? " Doc questioned.

"All of the weapons will take weapon form. " Maka replied.

"Yeeeah, I don't know how to do that yet..." Tucker said.

"Dude, it's pretty easy, just imagine the weapon you'd be and concentrate on it." Soul explained. He glowed, taking form of a red and black scythe, landing right in Maka's hands.

"Huh...Okay..." Tucker sat there and thought for a moment. "Hey, why do I feel all tingly all of a sudd-WHOA?!" Tucker started glowing as well, his shape shifting and taking form. He was that sword that was actually a key! The energy sword! Caboose walked over and picked him up.

"Oooooh, shiiiiny." He commented, his eyes all sparkly.

"I'm sure Dick and Franklin already know how to take form..." Maka said, turning over to them.

"Um, actually, just call me Simmons. "

"Yeah, and call me Donut."

"Hm, okay, no problem. " Maka replied, nodding and smiling. Church took his scythe form, and Donut and Simmons took their pistol forms. But, Kid noticed something...Off, about the pistols.

_Hold on a moment... _He thought to himself, taking a good look at the pistols. No...not good! The pistols weren't the same kind! One was different from the other! Kid glared at Doc, who stood their, a bit nervous.

"U-um, is it just me, or is the strip-haired guy staring directly at us?" He questioned his partners.

"Ugh, I hope not..." Simmons replied.

"So, who are we going to be training against? Each other? Dummies?" Grif questioned.

"No..." Kid replied, his partners taking form of two similar pistols and dropping into Kid's hands.

"You'll be training... " Maka started.

"AGAINST US!" Blackstar exclaimed, his partner becoming a chain-scythe.

"WHAT?!" Doc questioned fearfully.

"Oh. " Grif muttered.

"Shit..." Tucker finished, talking from his weapon form. The long-time students leaped up at them. Caboose turned away.

"RUNNING TIME!" He screamed and ran, just barely getting away from Blackstar's first attack.

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIIIIIIS!" Doc yelled out hiding behind a rock, trying to get away from Kid's gun shots.

"SON OF A BITCH! " Grif shouted, trying to point Sarge's shotgun form at Blackstar. He hadn't used it before so he was confused as to what to do with it. "Uh, Sarge, you have a shotgun! Tell me what to do!"

"Easy, you point and shoot your enemies, numbnuts! " Sarge exclaimed.

"Oh, is that all? Huh, okay. " He pointed finally, but Blackstar stood right there in front of him...

"Hello there. " Blackstar grinned. Grif sighed and shook his head.

"Son of a bi-UMPH" Grif was slammed across the field.

"Ohohoho, DAMN! Look how far he went! Hope that doesn't happen to us!" Tucker commented.

"Yeeeah, me neither. " Caboose said and then turned to face Blackstar. "Oh, hello Narut-OH NOES!" Blackstar pulled back his fist and slammed it into Caboose.

"BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE! " He shouted, sending his soul wavelength through Caboose.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWO OH NO, BAD NARUTO!" Caboose yelled out and fell to the ground. Doc was still behidn the boudler that Kid was making decrease rapidly due to all of the bullets he shot at it.

"Oh, god, what do we do?! I don't wanna shoot him!" Doc exclaimed to his weapons.

"What? Why not?" Donut questioned.

"Because, i'm a pacifist! "

"Hah, you didn't seem to have any problem when we gunned down that monster in the woods. " Simmons stated.

"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't have a choice! We all would've died if I hadn't killed it! Ugh, and now thinking about having killed another being it makes me feel bad..." Doc replied, sighing. Then he yelped, feeling the woosh of a bullet zoom past his head.

"Found you. " Kid said, smiling and pointing his guns at them.

"OH NO, IM DO-Wait, why are you holding your guns upside down?" Doc questioned. but the onyl answer he recieved was two bullets to the shoulders, sending Doc down to the ground. The only meister left standing up was Grif. He looked at everyone.

"Um...I surrender?" He said. Maka slammed the blunt end of her scythe against Grif and smacked him right down to the ground. And to make sure he was finished, Maka stomped him right where the sun doesn't shine..."Ooooh god, why?! What is everyone's problem with my balls?!" He groaned.

"Whelp, survey says...You guys'll need a little more training before we can send you out to the field to fight for real."

"You mean_ that _wasn't real fighting?!" Tucker questioned, coming out of weapon form.

"As we said before, it was just training. " Kid said.

"It was hella fun to kick the crap out of you guys though! " Blackstar exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, it's time we head home. Well, for you guys at least. We have missions to take care of. We won't be back until later. " Maka told them. And with that, the group headed home.

"Man, this is going to be intense..." Simmons muttered.

"I don't wanna go to school here, god damn it!" Grif yelled out.

"Aw, c'mon guys, this is just the beginning! Things'll definitely get better!" Donut exclaimed.

"Yeah, totall-HEY. Wheeeeere are Tex and Church?" Caboose questioned, looking around.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize they weren't with us!" Simmons replied.

"Lucky bastards got to skip training..." Tucker crossed his arms, mumbling.

"Who gives a damn? For all we know they went and died again! It's time we hit the hay, any who!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. 'Night everyone..." Everyone said goodnight to each other, finally getting to bed...

Now only one question stands...Where are Tex and Church?

* * *

**HOLY JESUS THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**Fucking writers block...*le sigh***

**But, here it is! Have fun, I don't feel like writing a bunch of notes about this chapter...Bluuuuuh... **

~Saravv75


	9. PSAShort 3: Foolish Fools!

It was a regular day at the DWMA... For most students. Everyone had gone to school as usual, but something was... missing... Someone, actually. A certain medic who used to wear purple armor to be exact. Donut, only noticing his meister was missing when they entered the classroom and was not sitting in between him and Simmons, looked around.

"Hey, Simmons, where's Doc? " Donut asked in confusion. Simmons gave him a funny look.

"Why are you asking me? I thought he was with you. " Donut grew concerned and got up from his seat, trying to get a good look at the rest of the room to see if Doc might've moved away from his usual spot. He wouldn't be surprised. Donut and Simmons had been arguing a lot lately, and Doc, sitting in between them, would always get mixed up in the crossfire. Sometimes literally. But sadly, Doc was nowhere to be seen.

"Frank DuFresne? " Donut and Simmons looked down to see their zombie teacher Sid (whom was still creepy.) taking attendance. "DuFresne? " Sid called out again, his creepy white eyes wandering the aisles, trying to find the student.

"Uhm, Doc isn't here today, sir! " Simmons called out.

"Oh really? Do you know why? " Sid questioned. Doc and Simmons both went sweat drop.

"Well, that's what we've been trying to figure out, sir... He wasn't sick or anything this morning, and I thought he was with us when we walked to the academy today... " Donut replied.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to ditch class, I wonder what might've gone wrong? " Simmons pondered and rested his head on crossed arms.

"Wait! Doesn't he still have that O'malley guy in his head?! " Donut questioned loudly and frantically.

"Holy shit. " Simmons said, wide-eyed. Donut and Simmons looked at each other, and in the next moment they dashed out of the classroom. Unfortunately for a certain Death The Kid, the classroom door flung open as soon as he reached it, hitting him right in the face. Simmons and Donut sped off down the hallway screaming in a similar way to when Blackstar and Soul were trying to seek out who had taken the Anubis mission. Kid groaned, holding his hand to his head as he entered the room.

"What was with them...? " He questioned.

"Dunno. They said something about a guy named O'malley or something. And then they ran off screaming. " Soul answered. Upon hearing this, Washington, who was near the back of the room but had good enough hearing to hear what Soul had said, stared at Soul, eyes widened.

"Did you say... O'malley? " Washington questioned. Maine grumbled, and they both stood up. "Sid, we'll be taking today off as well. " With that, they also exited the classroom.

"Wait- You can't- don't- " Sid sighed, shaking his head. He wouldn't bother. He'd just give them detention when they'd return.

* * *

"Gee, so this must be the cave that blue haired guy was talking about, huh? " Doc stood in front of a large cave, a path of water streaming through it. A grey hologram appeared nearby his shoulder.

"Huhahahaha, yes, how foolish of him! Now we will gain the weapon of ultimate powers and DESTROY EVERYTHING, HUAHAHAHA! " It exclaimed in an evil tone of voice.

"Awww, no we won't buddy! The sword inside this cave is gonna be our friend, remember? " Doc replied, smiling.

"Yes, of course! If by friend you mean slave! Huhahaha! " He said, laughing maniacally. Doc entered the cave, disregarding O'malley's last statement.

"Wow, it's really wet in here... It's even dripping from above! " As they walked deeper into the cave, Doc spotted something shiny floating towards them. "Look! A real fairy! " Doc exclaimed.

"Yes, how cute, delicate, and innocent! All the more fun to destroy! " O'malley stated.

"Hello there, little fairy! By any chance, have you seen that holy sword everyone's saying is in this cave? Excalibur, was it? " As soon as Doc mentioned the holy sword and said the name 'Excalibur' , the fairy made a strange face that looked as if she was very very displeased. She pointed off down the cave and floated off and away from the two. "Huh, I think you made her upset. "

"Oh, shut up you foolish fool. " O'malley grumbled. Doc walked deeper.

"Hey, I think it's a dead end up ahead..." He said, feeling a bit bad.

"Yes, but look! Are you blind? There's the sword!" The AI pointed out. They walked up the steps and Doc stood there, looking at the beautiful holy sword.

"Whoa...It's shiny!"

"Yes, yes, beautiful! Now pull it out already!" O'malley rushed him. He grasped the handle and pulled, expecting it to be hard, but instead it seemed to just pop right out of the ground! "YES! ALL OF THE POWER IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from the sword.

"Greetings, young one!" It said.

"Um. What was that?" Doc questioned. The sword flew out of his hands and transformed. Both the AI and his host stared in surprise at it. It was...It was...

"...Is that a white kangaroo?" O'malley questioned. The sword hadn't turned out as they'd expected...

"Fool! I am not a marsupial of any kind!" He exclaimed, pointing his cane in Doc's face.

"He has a cane and a top hat! That's really form-"

"Fool!" He said again, this time poking Doc's nose with the cane.

"Foolish fool, get that out of my face!" O'malley said, swatting the cane away.

"How dare you call me a fool, you fool!?" Excalibur questioned again, this time smacking the cane into Doc's stomach.

"Owch! Jeez, sorry, O'malley isn't very poli-" Doc began, but was interrupted once again.

"Fool! Now, would you like to here my story?"

"No, you foolish fool! We want to use y-"

"Fool! Do not interrupt me! Now do you want to here my story or not?"

"WE ALREADY SAID NO, YOU FOOL!"

"Don't call me a fool you fool!"

_"Fool!"_

_"Fool!"_

_"FOOL!"_

**_"FOOL!"_**

For a while, O'malley and Excalibur went back and forth, almost endlessly.

"I'm never gonna get out of here, am I?" Doc sighed.

"FOOL!" Excalibur and O'malley yelled at each other at the same time. Doc felt hopeless on this. That was until he heard some familiar voices.

"DOC!"

"DOC, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Doc turned to the entrance of the little clearing to see Simmons and Donut.

"You guys! Man, am I relieved! Help!" Doc called back to them.

"Foolish fools! The sword is mine! Leave, or perish!" O'malley growled.

"Fool! I am not done talking to you yet!" Excalibur said, poking Doc in the back with his cane. "And I belong to no one until they complete the 1000 tasks!"

"Tasks?" Doc and O'malley questioned at the same time.

"Yes! The 1000 tasks you must complete in order to wield me!" Excalibur explained.

"I don't think this is worth it..." Doc muttered.

"Of course it is, you foolish fool! I must get unlimited power!"

"It's not worth it! Don't do it, man!" Simmons shouted.

"DON'T!" Donut encouraged.

"Fools! I will! It is worth it!" O'malley exclaimed, reaching for the sword.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Stop right there, O'malley. " Another's voice rang out. Wash and Maine entered the clearing.

"What the-?!" O'malley looked back.

"Quick! While he's distracted!" Donut exclaimed. Simmons nodded, running up and grabbing the sword, stabbing him into the ground. Wash grabbed Doc's arm, pulling him away.

"You're coming with us. " He said. Maine grumbled in agreement and they began to walk away. Simmons and Donut sighed with relief, following the other three out of the cave quickly.

"Hey wait, don't leave!" Excalibur's voice came from the sword. "I'll bump it down to 800 tasks! How about that?"

But no one came back or even wanted to come back. Doc just hoped they could put that whole thing behind them...

* * *

**There. I did a thing.**

**It's because I always hear O'malley saying "Fool" or "Foolish Fool" all the time. **

**So here you go.**

**This is part AU since O'malley isn't in my storyline.**

**~Saravv75**


End file.
